


If only.

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Murphy and Y/N hooked up and then Murphy thinks that they're together (not saying it cause he's too cocky) and then Y/N doesn't want to be a couple and kisses another person. Then realizes she does like Murphy but it's too late." + "Can you write a murphy smut?"
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 7





	If only.

**YOUR POV**

Being down on Earth wasn't half as bad as everyone made it seem to be: we had freedom and food and water, booze from time to time -courtesy of Jasper and Monty-, no rules really aside from 'do your job so we don't die'... If they asked me, this was as good as it got. There were also a bunch of people that happened to be my type, so I was not complaining about that aspect either. And it was all going good, I was doing great. No expectations, no ties, no nothing. I mean, I wouldn't have minded tying a particular person down, but we were all going for the 'just sex' kind of thing, so I was not going to make a mess out of it.

\- "Hey, Y/N!" -Murphy walked past me, eyeing me up and down- "Need help?"

\- "John Murphy, offering to help?" -I tilted my head, crossing my arms over my chest- "What do you really want?"

\- "I think we both know that."

He was right. I hadn't missed the way he looked at me and made a point of me knowing he was available; I was not going to lie, I really liked looking at him. Why hadn't we slept together yet? Busy playing the field, seeing what I could get, making sure of what I wanted. He wasn't the first to make a move on me, but he was one of the privileged that could say I was actually interested.

\- "See you later, John."

I saw the way his eyes shone with desire as I winked at him, making my way to my assigned spot for the day, finding myself unable to think of much else that wasn't whether or not I'd bring Murphy to my tent that night. At the end of my shift, I decided it had been a while and I was really in the mood for some fun under the sheets so, I went to look for him, finding him surrounded by his... friends, I guessed, eyeing him up and down and he was quick to understand, following me away from there, quickly catching up with me.

\- "Is this a proper invitation to your tent, Y/N/N?"

\- "Only if you accept, John."

I turned around in time to see the reaction I always got when I called him by his first name, hunger in his eyes that I decided to match with my lips, pulling him to me in the shadows, excited as he matched my desire with his own, his hands on my hips keeping me steady until my back hit my tent, quickly pulling him in and closing the flap to make sure no one bothered us. Sure, tents weren't much for keeping sound inside but I was way past caring; I didn't mind if people knew I was having a good time. They were welcome.

\- "Someone's been looking forward to this quite a while." -Murphy pulled on my jacket as I kissed his neck- "Isn't that right?"

\- "Stop talking about yourself in the third person." -I moved back to take off my shirt too as he did his.

\- "I was talking about you, quick hands." -he smirked as I worked on his belt.

\- "Your pants give you away, John." -I pulled him to me, allowing him to move his hands over my skin- "You're hard and we've barely started."

\- "You'll see how good I make you feel."

\- "I'm waiting."

Murphy chuckled, running his callous hands up my back, settling one at the back of my neck, his mouth on mine as his other hand moved to the front of my pants; I was so fucking horny, I was struggling not to show it, pushing Murphy on the bed and jumping over him, his hands on my ass as I kissed him, biting his lower lip as I settled my hips over his, feeling him hardening underneath me, smiling to myself as he moved his hands inside my pants, squeezing my ass and forcing me against him, moaning against his ear at the friction.

\- "You sound better than I hoped."

\- "You have no idea."

I kissed down his chest, licking his skin as I got to his pants, biting my lip at the anticipation; I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking of this, of how he'd feel inside me, of how fucking good it'd be to ride him into orgasm. And that was exactly what I was going to do, suddenly finding myself on my back, watching as Murphy took off his pants and worked on mine, raising my ass from the bed allowing him to take them off.

\- "You're a sin." -he kneeled in between my legs- "You know that, right?"

\- "Then what are you waiting for?" -I rose my head, licking his neck as he stood over me- "Commit me."

\- "My pleasure."

He rested his whole body against mine, his lips on mine again with such hunger I thought I'd ran out of air way before we got to the real fun part, his hand moving down my side, wrapping my legs around his hips, forcing him down on me, allowing my head to fall down on the bed at the contact, biting my lower lip trying not to whine.

\- "You like this, don't you?" -he rolled his hips against mine again- "You're so horny for me."

\- "I am." -I breathed out, unable to form a complete sentence.

\- "I'm going to make sure you enjoy this."

\- "I already am."

He kept forcing his hips against mine as my eyes rolled to the back of my head, getting lost to the feeling of his hard dick rubbing over my aching clit with all the fabric still in between us, feeling my pussy getting wet but still wanting much more, running my nails down his back, managing to make him lower towards me, having him sucking on my neck as I breathed heavily. Suddenly, he sat up, still keeping his hips over mine, giving me some light pressure but not enough, opening my eyes to see him licking his lips with hunger.

\- "Your bra is in my way."

\- "All these clothes are in my way."

\- "Then, let's throw them away, shall we?"

He pulled me up, his lips on mine again as I held onto his shoulders, feeling his hands moving behind me to unclasp my bra, Murphy smiling against my lips as he did it, pulling him down with me, allowing him another second over me before I pushed him on his back, straddling his hips and taking off my bra; his hands landed on my boobs without wasting another second, placing my own on his abdomen.

\- "This view is so hot."

\- "I agree."

I leaned over him as I rocked my hips against his, my mouth over his own, both of us moaning as I rubbed myself against him, knowing I could get myself off like this, wondering if he'd manage to make me cum after that, soon having my answer as he forced me on my back, his mouth on my boobs as he moved his hands down to my underwear.

\- "I'm going to eat you out."

\- "I'm not going to say no to such demanding offer."

He chuckled, kissing my stomach and moving his hands to pull on my underwear, licking my lips as I got comfortable, stopping myself from touching myself as he made me raise my ass, taking off my underwear.

\- "Oh, my, my." -he kneeled in front of me- "You look so gorgeous, laying there all ready and horny for me."

\- "Your mouth, my clit, now."

\- "Whatever the queen wants."

A shiver ran my spine at the nickname, his hands moving up my thighs, soon feeling his warm breath over my aching heat, but he didn't give me what I wanted; instead, he rested his stomach over me, his mouth right over boobs as I rested on my elbows.

\- "If you want me to ride your face, I can do that too."

\- "Another day." -he kissed in between the valley on my boobs- "I wanna do this right."

\- "What...?"

Without allowing me to say another word, he licked up to my nipple, watching my reaction so I smirked; I mean, if he wanted to please me and make me wet, why would I say no? So I let him have his fun with me, closing my eyes and allowing my body to take everything, feeling every bit of Murphy's skin against mine, his tongue leaving wet spots over my boobs, blowing over them making me shiver but in an exciting way, his hands massing my boobs, hearing him chuckle as I felt my nipples erect, soon his tongue over one of them, making me whine, which gained me a quick suck on it; he knew what he was doing. I attempted to move my hips to get some attention down there, feeling Murphy moving down, his skin running over my heat as he did, his hot breath finally where it needed to be. He pulled my legs over his shoulders, his hands moving to my ass and squeezing as he kissed my thigh.

\- "John, please."

\- "Is my girl needy?"

\- "Yes!"

I didn't care that he called me his girl, he could have called me anything and I'd have taken it. I just wanted him to use his mouth on me and make me cum. He parted my lips with his fingers, praising me as he covered them with my own wetness, using them to massage me, whining as he started applying pressure, moving them up to my clit and down, his mouth on my hip as I breathed through parted lips, craving more.

\- "Come on, John, don't tease me."

As soon as I spoke, he moved his fingers up, finally touching my clit and making me moan; his response? Finally using his mouth so I moved my hand to his hair to keep him there, almost moving him myself to where I wanted him. His tongue was all over me, feeling him moving his fingers around my entrance, tentatively moving one inside and almost immediately another one, moving them around, pulsating his hand in a way that had me seeing universes at the back of my head.

\- "Just like that, yes!"

He chuckled against my clit, nibbling so gently but so good on it, making me lose track of time as I could only feel pleasure, not knowing what he was doing but feeling so fucking good I didn't care at all, feeling the overwhelming sensation of my orgasm building up, forcing his mouth steady on my clit as I whined for more, moving my hips against his face until my body started pulsating, crying out in pleasure as my high hit me, wanting to close my legs but Murphy keeping me steady as he kept eating my out, helping me come down from my high, feeling the sweat running down my forehead and my back finally resting back on the bed. I hoped he'd be good; I hadn't anticipated him to be this good.

**\------------------------**

**MURPHY'S POV**

I had had my eyes on Y/N since we landed, so, when she finally invited me into her tent, I was more than happy to deliver. I wanted to fuck her, yes, but I also wanted her to remember it, I wanted her to want more, to want it all from me so I made sure to put my tongue to good use, getting harder with every little pleased sound than came out of her mouth and the nasty ones coming from my face and hands on her. I was ready to worship her for as long as she allowed me to, for as long as she could handle it. I was deep in for her.

\- "How are you?"

\- "I..." -she struggled to speak as she caught her breath, a sense of proudness on my chest- "Great."

\- "Up for more?"

\- "I never said I was done."

She pulled me up to her, kissing me, which I found very erotic as I knew she could taste herself on me, rolling us over and running her nails over my abdomen as she straddled my hips. She was so gorgeous and it was even more attractive that she knew it; I was sure she knew how she made me feel but I so didn't care. I'd let her do me whatever she wanted. I wanted to do so many things to her.

\- "Wanna have some fun?"

\- "I'm not going to last a blowjob and fucking you."

\- "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

\- "Yeah." -I chuckled- "I'm glad you've finally come to me."

\- "Me? To you?" -she rose an eyebrow as she looked down at me- "Okay, sure. If that's what you need to tell yourself."

\- "You want my dick, ride me."

\- "I've been running around all day." -she leaned forward, her mouth just above mine, feeling her hand wrapping around my dick, pumping me painfully slow as she watched my reaction- "Why don't you work a little for once?"

\- "This kind of work, I can do."

I pulled her down to me, kissing her and forcing my tongue on her mouth as I spanked her ass, a quiet whine from her that gave me an idea, forcing her on the bed on her stomach, kneeling in between her legs, taking her in from this angle, taking my dick in my hand and running it over her ass, Y/N moving her head to the side, wiggling her ass for me.

\- "I'm waiting."

\- "You ready?"

\- "You tell me."

I made her raise her ass, really enjoying this view, moving my dick down her ass and over her pussy, feeling her wet again, smiling to myself, knowing this was all me, using my fingers on her entrance, stretching her again, watching as she fisted her hands on the bed, moving my tip over her entrance and pushing me a bit inside her.

\- "Fuck, yes."

That was all I needed, slowly pushing myself inside her, licking my lips as I stretched her, soon being lost inside her, forcing her on all fours and wrapping my arm around her waist, moving my hand to her boobs, pinching her nipple which made her let out a high whine, forcing her hips back against mine, knowing exactly what she wanted from me. So I did. I fucked her slow first, my hands on her hips to keep her steady, watching as my dick came in and out of her, her back arching as I hit her deep, nasty sounds coming from where our bodies met the wetter she got, using my hand on her clit but not enough to make her cum yet, no, I was going to fuck her next orgasm out of her.

\- "Can you take me harder."

\- "Yes."

I moved my hands down her ass, spanking her before I grabbed onto her hips again, building up my pace, Y/N bending over and using her hands on herself, not that I minded for I was enjoying every second of this, the view, the feeling, the sounds... my hips smashing against her, closing my eyes and breathing through my lips, listening to her pretty voice breaking a little bit more every time, wondering how it'd feel to have her scream my name.

\- "Say my name as you cum, Y/N."

\- "Murphy."

\- "No, my name, sweetheart, my name."

She cursed under her breath, trying myself to hold just enough to have her cum first to enjoy her scream my name, using my hand on her clit as she hit the bed with her fists, knowing she was about to cum and, when she finally did, my name fell from her lips so powerful, so needy... such a beautiful moan for everyone to hear that triggered my own release, smashing my hips against hers a couple more times until a final hard one, burying myself deep inside her, a low moan escaping my lips: her name. And I wanted this to happen so many more times. I really liked Y/N and I was sure she knew, I was sure she liked me too so I hoped this was the beginning of many good things.

**\------------**

**YOUR POV**

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, thankfully; yes, I had enjoyed sleeping with Murphy but that was the end of it. I really liked him but I was not in the mood for a relationship; I didn't even know if I'd end up the day alive, the last thing I wanted was to tie myself up for nothing. Maybe once we had peace.

And I thought Murphy had gotten the memo, getting out of my tent that night like he was never there but, as soon as I started my day in the early morning, I realized he hadn't; he was acting... weird, weirder than usual and only when I was around: he offered me stuff like he wasn't usually and ass to deal with, looking at me as he spoke with his friends and I thought he was telling them about the previous night until one of them congratulated me for the catch... the catch? What catch? Then he came to me and tried to kiss me, his lips on my cheek as I moved to the side avoiding him, him settling for moving his arm around my waist and pulling me to him. No. Absolutely not.

\- "What are you doing?"

\- "Can't I hold my girl in..."

\- "My girl?"

\- "Yeah."

\- "Murphy, we..."

Before I could make this right and tell him a piece of my mind, Bellamy called him and he left kissing my cheek again and I was left there, stuck in my place, confused and angry like I hadn't been in a while. Who did he think he was? My... boyfriend? Hell no. I told him no ties; why the hell did he think we were together now? Because we fucked? From what era was he? Ugh. I tried to talk to him a couple of times but he was not in it, too busy in his relationship daydream to actually pay attention to what I was saying. As the night hit, I realized what would set this straight so I put my plan into motion. Who would anger him to the point he'd drop it?

\- "I've heard someone tied you down, sweetheart." -Bellamy came up to me from behind, not startling me but giving me an idea- "Too bad."

\- "Your friend thinks having sex equals being in a relationship."

\- "So you're free?"

\- "Do I look like I'd tie myself down so soon?" -I smiled, walking up to him, seeing the smirk on his lips- "Without trying all the goods?"

\- "Tell me what you want." -he pulled my chin up- "You just have to ask."

And, with that, it was done; I pulled Bellamy with me, making sure we ended up somewhere Murphy could see us. If he didn't want to listen, he'd have to watch. Bellamy was, of course, more than willing to help and I couldn't say making out with him wasn't hot; it was all a win-win, allowing him to pick me up and force my back against a tree, forgetting all about Murphy as Bellamy licked my neck, kissing me and confusing all my senses until I heard Murphy.

\- "Y/N?"

\- "Get lost, Murphy." -Bellamy was quick to shove him away; I didn't even have to do anything- "She's with me."

\- "But..."

\- "I told you," -I opened my eyes for just a second, Bellamy making me whine as he found the spot on my neck- "We are not a couple."

I heard Murphy curse us, but I didn't care, holding onto Bellamy's shoulders, managing to catch my breath for long enough to ask him to take me to his tent; we had started, so why not finish it? Especially knowing Bellamy always delivered and knowing he wanted me, I couldn't ask for anything else.

That was what I thought that night, and did he deliver. I had slept with Bellamy a couple more times after that but, at some point, it started felt more like a routine than actually exciting, so I moved on but something felt weird. I felt weird. Seeing Murphy around was also making me feel things, I felt bad for him at the beginning, attempting to talk to him but he avoided me. I found myself looking for him every day; I thought it was to apologize for being an ass about things but then, I realized, I actually missed him. Me? Miss someone? Miss Murphy? I couldn't quite figure out what was happening.

Then, one day as I was listening to one girl talk about how her boyfriend made her feel, how she missed him when he wasn't around, how he made her laugh... it clicked. I liked Murphy, not just as an ally or a friend, I liked him. Like I wanted to be his girl. Fuck. I had to apologize.

\- "Murphy?" -I started looking around, as fast as I could, not wanting to prolong this mess and the painful feeling in my chest- "John?"

I didn't find him around the camp so I wondered if he had gone out to hunt, thinking of going to his tent and waiting for him there just outside but, to my surprise, he was there, hearing his voice and his laughter and I wondered what he was up to until I heard a second voice and then... No. No, this wasn't happening. I thought I heard a kiss. And then the flap opened and Murphy came out, followed by a girl with her hand on his, pulling her to him and kissing her again. I felt my heart shattering into a million pieces. He had to be playing, he had to know I was coming, he...

\- "Aren't they cute?"

\- "What?" -I turned around to see Bree next to me.

\- "Murphy and Lina, they got together like two days ago." -she chuckled as I felt my heart sink to my stomach- "They're all over each other."

\- "Two days?"

\- "Yeah, why?" -she glanced at me- "Is he that good to come back to?"

\- "No, no." -I cleared my throat, trying to compose myself- "If you wanna repeat, go to Bellamy."

\- "He's good, isn't he."

\- "Don't get me started."

I kept the conversation short with Bree, rushing to my tent because I knew exactly what was coming next: an ocean of tears. I had messed up. I had messed up real good. What an idiot I had been to play him like that when all that had happened was that he had seen through my façade before I even did myself. And now, he was with someone else. I had lost my chance. I had lost my opportunity as fast as I had decided that sleeping with Bellamy was a good idea. And with that quick change of mind, my heart had followed right through. If only I had known sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> **.Feedback, please, some notes of reassurance.**   
> 


End file.
